Fall For You: Recollection and Recovery
by RandomPerson50
Summary: Jason's back from Camp Half Blood with Piper, but not everyone is pleased to see them. Recalling and recovering his memories turns out to be a lot easier than he thinks once he sees certain people. Jeyna / Jayna. Happy ending. Jasper shippers will probably not like it. Dedicated to "I am Thalia Daughter of Zeus". First piece I've written in 6 months. R & R! Songfic


Set right after Jason gets back. Assume he was with Piper when he got off and that he had a short relationship with Reyna before he was abducted by Juno. I haven't written in a while so the piece might sound a little awkward. Dedicated to I am Thalia Daughter of Zeus [She has a lot of great Jeyna / Jayna stories]

**Recollection and Recovery**

Jason's POV

Song: Fall For You - Secondhand Serenade

_The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before?_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

I sneak a peek at the person sitting next to me at the mahogany table. She seems to have calmed down and was working away on a giant stack of paper. I don't understand what I've done to make Reyna this mad. It's been a week and she still hasn't said anything. I sigh and turn back to my own equally large stack of papers and get back to work.

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

After three more papers or so I finally work up the courage to ask her why she's mad. She ignores me and continues working. I sign once again and attempt to continue sorting through the paperwork piled on my half the desk. I can't. Something is bothering me. Something about Reyna. Unable to do any more sorting, I sit quietly sorting through my memories trying to find anything I can remember about her.

Flashbacks: [I'll probably make a few short oneshot-ish fluffy stories for the next chapter or edit them in, writers block :( If anyone can give me ideas that'd be great] (Assume that he realizes that he had a relationship with Reyna)

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

My thoughts were a clouded mess, but I knew one thing: the short week that I had been with Reyna had been the best week of my life and I had completely forgotten about it.

"Jason!" I'm shaken out of my reverie and look up to find Reyna looking at me.

"Wha.. What?"

"I need you to sign this sheet." She replies monotonically.

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start_

He absentmindedly signed the sheet and thought about other promises that he had made. (A/N: Sorry this wasn't great writing since it implies that signing is promising which I guess it is? But hey, cut me some slack it's the first recreational piece I've written in over 6 months)

Flashback:

"Promise you'll be mine forever?" Reyna contentedly asked as she curled up next to me on the checkered blanket.

"Anything for you Rey" I replied as I stared into the black sky speckled with stars. "What's your favorite constellation?"

"All of them as long as I get to be next to you." (A/N: Sorry for the cheesiness, clichés, and terrible word choices, again first piece in 6 months)

_Oh, but hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

"Jason!" Reyna's angry again.

"Wha.. What?" I repeat

"You signed in the wrong spot. Are you ok?" Her voice filled with concern this time.

"Reyna, I have to tell you something…" She looks back at me with a look of question.

"I… I'm … I'm Sorry." I stumble. "I… I remember." I say quietly. Reyna remains silent for a second before breaking down into tears. I walk over to her chair and hug her letting her soak my shoulder in tears.

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

We sit there holding each other in silence for what seems like hours. She looks up at me with her tear stained face. Gods she's beautiful; I understand how I fell for her. All thoughts of Piper escape my mind as I stare at her face; she looks so helpless and innocent. I complete opposite of the stoic, fearless leader that we're all accustomed too.

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep_

_And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight when you're asleep_

Reyna buries her head back into my neck and I can hear her heaving, still recovering from sobbing. I nuzzle her hair and breathe in. Gods she smells beautiful too. Her hair smells of cinnamon and Reyna and I take a few more breaths cherishing each one. I open my mouth to speak, but she raises a finger to my lips and silences me.

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

All of my memories come back to me. At first they trickle in slowly, but not before long they began pouring in like a torrent of rain. Time passes without my acknowledgement and I realize that Reyna has fallen asleep in my lap. I kiss the top of Reyna's head before carrying her over to her bed.

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

I stand there next to her and look at her. She looks so lost and helpless. What would I do without her? It's only been 2 hours since I've realized who she was and how important she was to me and I'm already worrying about her. I roll my eyes as I think about what she would say if I told her that.

"There's work to do and you're worried about me? How sweet" she would say sarcastically. "I can handle myself." Yeah right, look at you tonight Reyna, if that was called "handling yourself" you'd be in a lot of trouble.

_Tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

Reyna stirs and I look down at her once again. She groans before finally waking.

"How did I get here?"

"How do you think?" I respond before flexing.

"You're such an airhead" she says giggling, happy for the first time since I've returned.

"I know Rey" Reyna get's up and drags me over to her bed and pulling me down onto it.

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

Reyna curled up beside me, head on my chest before falling asleep again. She looks at peace this time, so happy and carefree like she should be. I run my fingers through her hair stroking it slowly and methodically and listen to her rhythmic breathing and soon I'm fast asleep. (A/N: Again, sorry for the cliché-ness)


End file.
